


the surface of the sun

by eveljerome



Series: kylux and adjacent prompt fics [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1000 Paper Cranes, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bitter Employee Hux, Brothers Armitage and Techie, Carnival, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Football | Soccer, Fox Armitage Hux, Hair Braiding, Hand Jobs, High Schooler Ben, Horny Kylo Ren, Hux is a Good Bro, Kylo Ren Slashing Up Droids Again, Kylo Ren as Darth Vader Fan #1, Kylo Ren in Awe, M/M, Misunderstandings, Monster Kylo Ren, Pickpocket Ben, Pining, Rival Relationship, Rival Sex, Sex Work, Showers, Soft Hux, Soft Techie, Sort Of, Southern Gothic, Techienician, Tumblr Prompts, Wedding Fluff, falling asleep, hux in lingerie, kind of, saxophonist hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveljerome/pseuds/eveljerome
Summary: Short prompt fills from tumblr, general and nsfw. / 2018 edition, finished.1. Hux, the bitter employee at a small town carnival that Ben keeps ditching school to hang out in2. an indulgent fluffy Techie fic + love and pampering3. nsfw: Ren reacting to Hux changing and seeing his frilly suspenders and stockings4. after a long day, Kylo finds out that Hux plays sax at an onboard jazz club5. a masquerade/costume party on Starkiller6. modern au Hux folding 1000 paper cranes for Ren to love him back7. Hux plays with Kylo’s hair/braids it/puts flowers in it8. nsfw: Hux and Kylo as rival football players9. clydeland + mistaken identity as sex workers10. Clan Techie & Matt's wedding; pre-wedding jitters & fluff11. southern gothic with a monster Kylo





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by multi-purpose-tool-guy: Hux being the bitter employee at a small town carnival that Ben keeps ditching school to hang out in, and then go bug Hux

Hux could sense him coming from a mile away. 

Perhaps an overestimation, but it always felt like Ben always came with a cloud of something--eerie. Hux would tense and keep darting eyes, as if on a lookout, but when Ben would be right there in front of him, everything would go away, in would just be Ben.

He closed his eyes, trying to feel out that sense of Ben, trying to make himself stop shivering when he felt that, but as always he failed. Darting eyes towards the candy stand across from him, Hux sighed and wiped up the counter. It was a slow day, and no one was at his stand, trying out their sharpshooting skills. It was truly just six cans stacked in three levels, asking for the tourists and visitors and gawkers, to try and shoot them down for a grand prize of a stuffed animal. They all had the same eyes, vacant and eerie as well. Both the toys and the people coming to leave their money at his stand. Hux could not stand them some days. On others he would grin at every failed shot and the disappointed significant other who failed to win that stuffed toy, with the same vacant eyes.

Shivering once again, Hux noticed a shadow falling on his counter and stopped. He had really worked up a rant in his head about useless vacationers at this tiny town, the same as all other tiny towns where the carnival would stop and suck them dry of loose change. Looking up, ready with his bitchiest look, to make them go away, he had to grin. It was Ben.

The eerie feeling was no more, leaving a pleasant and warm after taste. Leaning his hip un the counter, Hux tossed the towel over his shoulder, before crossing his arms, “Skipped trig again?” Waiting for the inevitable shrug Ben would grace him with. 

Ben shrugged, letting his fingers run across the counted, the grooves of people who kept touching it day after day, the two pistols, ready to fire upon the six cans over the short range. Ben had never tried them, he kept showing up, sometimes even leaving the five dollars charge when other people cropped up, never taking a single shot. Was it because he knew that the game was rigged, or didn’t want other people interacting with Hux when it was ‘his time’, Hux didn’t know. Perhaps he simply was a lousy shot.

“Are you ever going to try?” Hux motioned towards the cans with his shoulder, letting his gaze stay on Ben, looking him up and down. Hux had skipped out of highschool and his father, and the house he never wanted to return to. Internet access had been spotty with the carnival, but he did get his GED eventually. He didn’t know more about Ben’s home life than a politically inclined mother, a never-there dad, a preaching uncle and a baby niece he loved till the end of the earth, but he did have a feeling one day Ben will get inspired by Hux and skip out of school. The carnival was bound to relocate in some months, and Hux had a feeling Ben would follow it, and him.

“Nah. I’m better at different things.” Ben twirled his fingers before taking someone’s pink Hello Kitty wallet out of his pocket, smirking. 

“Acquiring funds?” Hux asked, before leaning forwards and taking the wallet out of Ben’s sticky fingers, turned it over to read owner’s name, some Poe Dameron--rolling his eyes at his appalling taste. The pink tone might be good, Hux always got distracted by balloons in that particular shade, but Hello Kitty was one step too far.

“Every day is a rainy day in this town, I’m just thinking about buying you an ice cream.” Ben smiled, reaching over and taking the wallet back. 

“As long as it’s not from the carnival, deal.” Hux smirked. Phasma should relieve his shift in about thirty minutes, and they both could skip out, away from the crowds. This town did have a lovely river and a few cliffs to its name.

“Deal.” Ben smirked, making Hux shiver once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by kiriequickly/techiehux: an indulgent fluffy Techie fic? I think that boy just needs love and pampering, tbh

Techie was sitting on the back of the couch, pushed up against the viewport, looking out at the stars. He was softly humming something while his big brother Armitage was swiping something on a datapad. They had had a lunch together--Techie knew his brother would continue working without eating if he wasn’t here, so it was an indulgence for them both; getting to spend time together during work hours. 

And Techie knew very well, that Armitage always insisted on fresh produce to be delivered for these meals, letting Techie have the best pieces, whether it was fruit or fish. 

After Techie had been rescued, Armitage had taken all his accumulated leave to spend time together, to help him heal. They had almost two months on Arkanis together; fishing on reading on some days, taking walks through the forests and along the many rivers. It was there, that Techie first saw Matt. After that it didn’t take long for Matt to show up again and again at their house, the old Hux estate. 

Armitage had definitely run a background check on Matt, and probably had him followed, most likely threatened before letting him in Techie’s life. He could only admire his brother’s protectiveness over him.

Leaning away from the viewport, Techie shifted along the back of the couch until he was next to Armitage. Sliding down, he nestled right next to Armitage, taking his greatcoat from where it was tossed over the couch and using it as a blanked. 

“You know I still have half a shift left. I’ll need it.” But there was nothing hard or unforgiving in the voice, just softness and Techie knew that the greatcoat would be staying right here with him.

“I like it more.” Techie said, pulling the black gaberwool fabric over his head and pushing at Armitage’s hand so he could lie down with his head in Armitage’s lap. When his brother started running a hand through his hair, Techie almost purred. An after-lunch nap sounded wonderful.

“I take it I’m staying here too?” Armitage asked, with a smile, looking down at his dearest brother, still carding through his hair.

Techie sighed softly and soon enough was asleep.

When he woke, he noticed that the lap he was sleeping on was a bit thicker and smelled much more familiarly. “Matty.” He whispered, realizing Armitage had stayed right there on the couch with him until Matt came back from his shift and they switched places. Techie knew that he would have woken up in fright if left alone.

“Hey sleepyhead.” Matt’s deep voice from above him. “Your brother said that he would be back for breakfast.”

Techie had to chuckle at that--so far they did only lunch together, but he was missing Armitage so much. His snuggling up to him must have tipped Armitage off and now they could spend more time together! “Will you join us too? You know he likes you.” Techie felt sometimes uneasy when he got to join Armitage and the fierce Kylo Ren for lunches, but being there with Matt would make it so much better.

“Of course, my love.” Matt whispered and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. The kisses didn’t end there, travelling all across his face, targeting the nose and cheeks and finally mouth. 

“I love when you call me that.” Techie said in between the kisses. Shifting around, he got fully on Matt’s lap, kissing him more. Matt right in front of him, giving him love, and Armitage’s greatcoat on his back, giving him security. It was the perfect state of being.

“My love. You are my dearest love.” Matt kept saying after each and every kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by sugardaddyhux: how Ren would react after finding Hux changing and seeing his frilly suspenders and stockings?

Kylo ducked undera droid, throwing his other hand out to send another droid flying into a wall, before kicking a third one to the floor. With a quick turn, he ignited his lightsaber and slashed the droid he had ducked under in two, pieces falling to the floor with a clang, smoldering where heat had severed the droid’s internal circuitry. 

He knew Hux would grumble again about destroyed battle droids, but that grumbling was infinitely better that the look Hux had on his face when Kylo slashed up a console. They incandescent rage eye twitch Hux did was hilarious, but it always came just before an endless yelling and guilt tripping Hux was so good at. It made Kylo feel like a kit again, like wretched Ben Solo, cowering under his mother’s disapproval. 

Spending another hour on exercises and this time only mangling the two other droids, he was ready to hit the showers and then fall asleep. Perhaps he could go bother Hux on the bridge tomorrow, annoy him so much that he wouldn’t even consider tracking Kylo down about the slashed up droid. 

Kylo was ruminating on this plan, recalling other instances where he annoyed Hux into showing emotion, biting his lip to stop himself from yelling at Kylo right where his subordinates where working. He recalled a time when Hux had blushed so brilliantly he had to turn away and stare at a viewport to calm down--the memory made him chuckle as he pushed the door to the showers open. 

They were for High Command, but hopefully there wouldn’t be anyone here at this time of day. And even if they were, they usually scampered away after noticing he had arrived. So far Hux had been the only one to stay. Kylo could swear Hux had definitely stared at his ass, and cock and abs when that happened, but whenever Kylo would look back, Hux would be rigidly staring right in front of him, to the wall. 

So it wasn’t much of a surprise seeing Hux in the changing rooms. It was what Hux was wearing that made Kylo stop in his tracks and the closing door to smash into his back, when he didn’t move forwards. “Hux?”

The greatcoat was hanging next to the locker, Hux’s uniform pants and tunic neatly folded on the bench. The man himself was standing tall, one foot on the bench, pulling something up his calf, then more up towards his thigh. That something was definitely non-regulation. For one it was pink.

“What Ren?” Hux asked casually, finished with the pink thing--a stocking, it was a stocking Kylo’s brain whispered--before reaching into the locker for another pink frilly lacy scrap and changing which leg stood on the bench. “Never seen anyone in their underwear? I must say those celibacy wows must be horrid, no wonder you keep slashing up droids.”

Kylo had to twitch at that--he looked down, betraying the fact that another droid had been put out of commission not two hours earlier--but he did feel that the nonchalance Hux was trying to pull off was fake and there was definitely embarrassment coming from Hux. So they both were affected.

Looking back up, Kylo took a step closer, then another--just looking at Hux--the white unblemished skin, the freckles on his shoulders and that soft stomach. So far all Hux was wearing, aside from the stockings, were black briefs, which upon a closer look were made out of lace as well. The fact that he could see Hux’s cock sent blood rushing down. 

“Ren?” Hux asked, as if unsure, but still standing his ground. “I realize nakedness might not be what you’re used to, but do please not salivate all over me.”

“What?” Kylo had to ask, somehow completely missing what Hux had asked him. “You--I mean, you look hot.” 

“Thank you.” Hux drawled, finished with the other stocking--they were pale pink, hugging Hux’s feet and calves and ending at his thighs, where the material was thicker, showing the contrast as to exactly how pale were the thighs. “You’re not leaving I take it?” With a put upon sigh, he pulled a thin white undershirt from the locker. 

Pulling it on, Hux took a step closer to Kylo as well. His hair was mussed, some strands still wet, as if only rubbed dry with a towel. “What shall I do with you?” Hux wondered aloud, not yet reaching for uniform pants, which should be next as far as Kylo’s clouded head could figure it out.

Kylo could not decide between panting, perhaps even moaning aloud, or grabbing his own cock through the thin exercise sweats, or perhaps falling to his knees and mouthing at Hux’s cock, hidden in the lace; he really wanted to run his hands up those stocking-clad legs.

Hux decided for him. “You’re a needy boy, aren’t you?” He had closed the distance between them, lifting one hand to grab onto Kylo’s hair, the other had grabbed onto his cock through the sweatpants, massaging at the bulge there. “Eager to break all of those celibacy wows, just to have something of me, hm?”

Kylo nodded, rutting at Hux’s hand, panting and wanting to kiss Hux on that mouth spewing such dirty words. He was sure this was the fastest he had ever gotten that hard. “Hux, please.” Asking for permission to touch him, to be allowed to lift his hands and caress Hux’s sides and those exquisite stockings.

“No. You will come for me, and then I’ll consider letting you paw at me.” Hux smirked, pulling at his hair, making Kylo tilt his head and look up. Hux had sneaked the hand working at his cock into the sweatpants, which were now pooling on the floor--when did that happen?--and was now stroking his cock. Kylo could only moan aloud at Hux’s skilled fingers; they were playing with his slit, and squeezing at all the right places. Kylo, to avoid temptation, put his hands behind his back, grabbing onto the elbow of the other hand, to provide some sort of grounding to himself.

“Good boy.” Hux leaned closer, whispering in his ear, “I can see that you can be taught. I’ll find you some restraints for next time. Would you want a collar too?”

Kylo was nodding halfway through the sentence, trying and failing to suppress a moan. “Hux!” He tried biting at his own lip, to keep the sounds in, but it was impossible with the way Hux was still stroking him, up and down with a squeeze at the end; he felt the orgasm building up, his breath getting faster and faster. Hux let go of his hair, moving the hand to join the other and rubbed at his slit right on a downstroke making Kylo come--twitching and moaning and almost losing his footing from the pleasure.

When Hux took a step back, smearing the come on his hand on Kylo’s work out shirt, Kylo did lose his footing and ungracefully sat down, right on his own sweatpants, still gasping, trying to regain his breath. 

Finally letting go of his own elbows, he leaned forwards a bit, stretching out his hands, then running a hand through his hair, trying to understand exactly what had happened. Well. He knew ‘what’ happened, Hux gave him a hand job in the locker room. They ‘why’ might be trickier, but the ‘what now’ was easy--there would definitely would be a next time.

Looking up, he saw Hux doing up his pants. He had a uniform tunic on, and suspenders giving his lean form a look that would make Kylo hard again if he hadn’t come just a moment ago. 

Hux noticed his look and deliberately snapped the suspenders, smirking at Kylo’s cock which gave a valiant twitch, hoping to come again. “Eager, very eager, are you?” Hux pulled the greatcoat from the hanger putting it back on his shoulders. The suspenders were hidden from sight, making Kylo mourn them already. “Tomorrow after my shift I expect to see you in the officer’s mess. If dinner goes well, I will have you on my bed. Is that agreeable?”

“Yes, Hux.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by chromium-siren: Perhaps after a long day, Kylo finds out that Hux plays sax at an onboard jazz club?

Kylo was sure that he knew the Finalizer from one end to the other, but sometimes the rooms and hallways still could surprise him.

Or should he say - Hux could surprise him.

Hux, the uptight general, who took great pleasure at downtalking Kylo on the bridge, on posturing before Snoke saying all kinds of deeply hurtful things, just to see Kylo twitch. Kylo had vowed to take his revenge and perhaps this, oh this, really could be it.

Hux, the cowlicked strict master of his vessel was an ‘artistic soul’. Kylo could only snort at that. He remembered well the snickers of other children when he showed them his calligraphy, his writings and turns of phrase. Artistic souls did not have a place in power.

Kylo took two more steps into the room–and stopped. 

Hux wasn’t alone. There were tables and a bar and numerous people scattered throughout the room. Their expressions weren’t mocking. More like.. awed. Kylo frowned, ready to feel the fakeness of emotion, but even the Force betrayed him–the feelings of awe and respect were genuine.

He wished to ignite his lightsaber and slash up a table. Kylo moved his hand towards his belt, when Hux on the stage took a step forward and started a solo. On a saxophone. 

Kylo froze.

The melody was unknown, but the grace in it, the beat and the flow–it spoke to him. Made him drop the hand, and turn towards the stage. No uniform, no cowlick; Hux’s hair was thrown over his forehead, tickling at his brow. His eyes were closed, and Hux was in the music.

Kylo gasped, inhaling the room, the feeling, the music, Hux. It was beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt by promote-hux: a masquerade/costume party on Starkiller

Kylo kept staring at the mirror, moving his head from one side to the other, admiring his cheeks and forehead, as well as his hair. He had woken up two hours earlier than normal to apply the make-up and tousle artfully his hair. Darth Vader would have only perfection from him, nothing less. 

He already anticipated the scornful look Hux would have. 

Then again.. Would Hux grace the Finalizer’s party with his presence this year? There were rumors that he was tapped to do a speech, so he should appear at the start of party for that at least. But after? 

Kylo decided to make him stay. Even if it mean Hux would be spitting mad about it. 

He could weather it. Maybe he could go on an off-ship mission for the next few weeks until Hux would relax about it. Maybe a month, to be on the safe side.

Poking Hux came with good and bad consequences. The good being—just seeing Hux’s reaction to things was invigorating. And Kylo so liked seeing Hux’s reactions.

The non-Life Day party that First Order had in its traditions was surprisingly, well—orange. Yeah, that was one word for it. Pumpkins and decorations. So Kylo knew exactly why Hux was so disdainful of it. He thought that he was the only thing in the universe that could have that colouring. And took great offense when everyone else embraced the same.

Kylo had laughed for about three consecutive hours when he first realized this reasoning, at the party three years ago. Phasma kept giggling about it while Hux first glared at them both, and then left the party entirely. Kylo, even for his hearty laughter, still considered that particular year as the worst one. Hux wasn’t there, so the party just wasn’t good enough.

Last year Hux lasted about two hours until someone—and not even Kylo this time!—irritated him and he left. For this year Kylo was determined keep Hux at the party for its entire duration. Which was about five hours until most partygoers dispersed each to their own destinations. To their own and others’ beds, mostly.

Kylo wasn’t even entertaining the idea that Hux might join him, or let Kylo join him in his bed. All he could hope for was a prolonged time spent next to Hux in an unofficial capacity. That was his goal (well, dream, actually) for this year.

A beep from his communicator pulled Kylo out of his musings and he turned away from the mirror to check the message. 

It was Phasma. With a picture. 

Of Hux.

Which wasn’t the most surprising thing. No, the surprising thing was that it was taken through a transparisteel bottle of something that was definitely high in alcohol content. The picture was blurry, but conveyed the message clearly.

That. that put things into perspective. That changed Kylo’s expectations for the night. He had never before witnessed a Drunk Hux. He has heard about him—who hasn’t? The rumors were wild and varied—but to actually see and be in the presence of Drunk Hux was an honour. 

You see, Drunk Hux was something entirely removed from Sober Hux. He was even further away from General Hux. And if Phasma succeeded in getting Hux tipsy, then they all were in for a very good evening. Especially Kylo.

Putting the communicator back, Kylo turned to the rest of his costume. His own lightsaber would have to do, even if it wasn’t in Darth Vader’s design. But a lightsaber was needed for this outfit. Darth Vader would take one to a party, therefore Kylo had to take one as well. 

Saying goodbye to his grandfather's helmet, Kylo set off to the party.

 

~~  
Hux wasn’t yet drunk, but he wasn’t entirely sober either. And he was wearing—something rather exquisite. The party called for costumes, but before Hux had always shown up in his uniform. Apparently not this year. Drunk Hux was on his way to be in charge of Hux that was attending this year.

What Hux was wearing you ask? It was orange, with red and brown streaks and came from something that a long time ago was alive. And fierce. And much larger than any species Kylo had seen in his travels.

Getting closer to Hux revealed that it was a pelt—with at least three tails and claws and ears still. A very clean cut. Kylo kept looking it over and couldn’t see where the animal was killed to leave the pelt so intact. The eyes looked alive, as if tracking Kylo’s movements across the room. Yet it was clearly just the pelt. Shivers ran down his spine.

It looked wild, untamed and very much Hux. Kylo decided to forever associate it with Hux, and wanted very much to touch the pelt.

Unwilling to lose a second, and very much willing to lose a hand for his daring, he approached Hux. “Hello.” 

“Ren.” Hux bowed his head a bit, taking a drink from a glass. It wasn’t one of the glasses the servers were ferrying around, it looked like his own. Looking closer, Kylo noticed that under the pelt Hux had on something that had pockets—from one of which the same bottle of alcohol Phasma had taken a picture of protruded. 

So Drunk Hux was inevitable. That was promising.

“Who is this?” Kylo asked, reaching one hand forward—moved along Hux’s avoidance, his steps backwards, and stepped right into his personal space—and touched his fingers to the pelt, at Hux’s side. He looked up from the pelt, into Hux’s eyes. There was heat in them and Kylo gulped. His daring had payed off then.

“Me.” Hux smirked, not moving away, staying as close to Kylo as he had put them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by ereini0n: modern au Hux folding 1000 paper cranes for Ren to love him back

Hux was sitting at the highest seats in the auditorium and pining. Kylo Ren was sitting in the first row, right next to his cousin Rey and her friends. It was unfair.

Ren used to sit in the middle, and Hux—exactly one row behind him. Pining a bit closer.

But then Ren’s father died and his cousin took him under her wing. Hux had no bad feelings about Rey, and the fact that she successfully battled any possible depression the grief had caused Ren. No, that wasn’t the issue. Hux was ecstatic that Ren wasn’t feeling bad or sad.

No, the issue was that it wasn’t Hux doing those things. That it wasn’t Hux who got through to Ren, that helped him. It could have been wonderful, Hux could have devoted all of his time to Ren, to help him get better. It seemed like just the romantic movie plot he imagined for them both. 

Alas. It didn’t happen. And Hux was pretty sure, that Ren didn’t care for him one bit. Sure, he knew Hux’s name—there weren’t that many students in this program, so everyone knew each other casually. But personally, no Ren didn’t know him.

Hux also had no ideas on how to go about confessing that he really fancied Ren. It seemed wrong to just go over to him and say something like, ‘Hi, Ren, I really like you. Would you go to dinner with me? Or just a coffee? It know this really great coffee place, they make this wonderful hazelnut coffee, that’s just to die for.’

Yeahhh, that didn’t sound like something Hux could do. So. He had to come up with an alternative.

 

~~  
The idea on how to approach this pining and solve it came from homework. They had to collect and analyze obscure myths and legends for class. And just as Hux was presenting his paper about how one would fold a thousand paper cranes to prove one’s love, he realized that it would be the perfect way.

Ren was in first row, listening to his presentation, even taking notes, with that little smile he had in the corner of his mouth; almost derailing Hux’s speech. Hux had to breathe through it, and finish his analysis.

After the class he bought enough packs of coloured paper sets and spent the rest of the day cutting them up into squares. At least he got a thousand slips of note paper out of it, in case Ren would reject him.

It didn’t take long for other students to notice him folding the paper cranes in class. At first there were curious looks, but eventually the more daring ones asked who he was crushing on. 

Some tried folding their own paper cranes, gifting the results to their sweethearts. Hux clearly saw one crane from Poe, and one from Finn on Rey’s desk. At least no one gave Ren any, so Hux wasn’t competing with someone else’s affections for him.

Eventually, and he suspected that Phasma started it, there was a betting pool, about who Hux would gift the cranes to. The names varied from Phasma herself, to Poe, to students from other programs, to Ren as well. There was even a professor or two.

The gleam in Phasma’s eyes said that she was the one to bet on Ren. But still, she didn’t say her guess aloud. 

When, two weeks later Hux saw the very full list of people in the betting pool, and the sum of money that was bet, he had to sit down so that he could breathe properly. Never before he has been the source of so much speculation, or in the center of attention.

But he didn’t give up. He would fold the cranes and he would give them to Ren. Christmas wasn’t far, and they were planning a group party, right there in the auditorium, before all the students dispersed to their families and friends and Christmas vacations. 

Hux had overheard that Rey was planning a road trip with Finn and Poe and that Ren would have to mind the house and feed the dog in her absence. Apparently Ren’s mother and Rey’s father were planning a trip of their own. So, if Ren didn’t reject him, they might spend Christmas together.

A large number of papercuts later, Hux was left with three transparent bags full of paper cranes. He had ran out of paper so all thousand cranes were done. He had no strength to count them, and would probably actually cry if there were only nine hundred ninety-nine. 

On the day of the party he woke Phasma and Dopheld early to help him string all the cranes up. He bribed them with the same wonderful hazelnut coffee. 

 

~~  
Hux waited until the party was halfway before he even thought to approach Ren.

Everyone had been impressed by his creations, and kept saying that they never thought a thousand might actually be this large a number. Phasma kept an eye on him, and glanced towards Ren every other minute, as if pushing him towards him.

Taking a breath of courage, he waited until Rey was at the other end of the room before going over to Ren and saying anything. “Hi.”

“Hey, Hux.” Ren smiled at him—he smiled at him! Oh, wow, Hux, you’re legs are absolutely not trembling, nope.

“Hi.” Hux repeated, looking from Ren to the paper cranes all over the place. Trying to say everything he wanted to say, but unable to utter the words aloud.

“So you said.” Ren’s smile turned into a smirk. 

Hux gathered his courage, but before he could say anything, Ren leaned forwards and kissed him—light and soft, but oh so pleasant. All Hux could to was stare at him, and smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by anonymous: Something where Hux plays with Kylo’s hair/braids it/puts flowers in it?

It was a rare day off. They were both planet-side, waiting for the delegates to get their act together. Or alternatively, come up with an assassination plot. Hux wasn’t worried overmuch about the latter, he had Kylo with him.

The planet itself was wild and forested, with exposed cliffs and moss growing everyone as soon as one got further away from the city proper.

Speeder parked, the two of them idly walked and climbed, Hux recalling his early years on Arkanis. It had the same warm and wet mood, this planet. As if it would rain any minute now, and you had to enjoy the dry air as long as you could.

Hux was picking out brambles from his overcoat when Kylo gave up on more climbing and sat on a boulder with a loud and put upon sigh.

“Too much walking?” Hux murmured under his breath. Turning back, louder, “Not used to uneven surfaces?” Core worlds were probably shined and carpeted everywhere. What one considered a trail in the woods was probably a paved highway for the other.

A grunt from Kylo, before he sprawled in the moss growing on the boulder. 

Smiling, Hux approached. The moss was soft and fluffy, the greenest green. There were flowers growing in it as well, some species of fern. Nudging Kylo further, Hux sat next to his hip. It was calm and easy.

And no creeping assassins in the bushes either. Hux concluded that they could perhaps solve the trade negotiations with this particular planet without any unnecessary issues.

“I guess it’s nap time.” Hux was smiling. Picking a handful of flowers and ferns, he started braiding them in Kylo’s hair. If he had any complaints then Hux didn’t hear any, just a deeper and more even breath.

It was a good day, and being closer to nature, in the middle of all the green things. Perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by anonymous: Hux and Kylo as rival football players during the World Cup!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i know nothing of the World Cup, haven’t seen a single game, and football isn’t something i’m interested in. i gave it a try tho!

The referee had whistled and both of the teams were on a break. That didn’t mean that their tensions was on break thought. While most of the players were friendly, even overly so, there were two that couldn’t see eye to eye.

Team coaches were sure that the two of them were playing it up, wanting publicity. There were bets as to when they would get into it on the field. 

In reality ..

.. Well.

“Ahh, Ren, c’mon, we don’t have that much time.” Hux was panting trying to get the uniform pants off. Running with a hard on was too harsh a punishment, and looking at game replay later was a lesson in humiliation. Especially if the coach wanted to ‘review the passes and learn from mistakes’.

“Hux!” Ren grunted ripping Hux’s pants in the process. Ooops.

“Shit, what did you do?” Hux hissed, pushing his fingers through the rip. “Those were brand new! And sponsored!” In retaliation he got his fingers inside Kylo’s uniform pants, pushing them down.

Grabbing both of their cocks, Hux moaned out loud. Finally. “Yeah, c’mon Ren.”

“That last throw you did, nghhh, Hux, you looked like you were about to come.” Kylo huffed, licking and kissing at Hux’s throat. They really couldn’t afford any marks, especially if they were playing up their rivalry. But that unblemished white expanse of skin just begged for his teeth.

“Ahh! I almost did. You kept bending over, too much, ahhh, Ren!” Hux was panting and moaning, hoping that anyone listening from the other side of the door could get some pleasure too. He knew other players were mostly amused about their antics, and collectively not telling the coaches about it.

“Fuck, Hux.” Kylo gasped, lending his hand to where Hux was jacking them off. Precome was plentiful, everything slippery and hot. Wrapping his hand around Hux’s and their both cocks, Kylo set them into a faster rhythm, until Hux was having those little hitching breaths he had before he came.

“Ahh, Ren! Fuc–kk.” Hux was shivering all over, coming over their cocks and hands, triggering Kylo to come as well. His hand was still trapped, while Kylo kept going sending them both into oversensitivity, milking the orgasm longer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by anonymous: clydeland accidentally sex worker fic; stensland wants to have sex with a man but is scared and figured the best experience he can get is a paid one. Clyde is self conscious about his arm and his lonely heart really wants a soft warm body for the night.., both are under the impression the other is a sex worker they don’t figure it out till morning

Stensland knew it was too good to bee true. The man was so handsome and buff and exactly his type. Everything he wanted in a partner. Alas he was still alone and sad and single.

But for the night he had the chance to pretend. He even had a cliche envelope with cash. No idea how much a night of sex cost, he just put all he had quickly available in it, and hoped for the best. 

While Stensland had enough ‘game’ with women, and could even put relationships back together, experience with men was something he lacked. Failing at picking up people at the bar, he figured a sex worker would be the quickest way. Someone who knew how to deal with someone inexperienced.

So going to this part of town, with confidence in his heart that he could make a paid experience into a good one, Stensland was toeing the side of the pavement, looking up at one person, another, looking at their pretty and some even very revealing clothes. He was really glad that it was summer; he couldn’t imagine how it would be working in the winter months.

That was when the man caught his eye. A buff and muscly man. Very tasty looking, and Stensland couldn’t stop his staring. He even got a smile in return!

“Hello, pretty.” A deep, but oh so soft voice.

“Hi. Do .. do we, can-can we go someplace?” Stensland stammered, but eventually got all the words out.

And a beautiful smile in return, “Of course. Do you want me to choose? Or?”

“Oh! I’m not far from here, we can go .. there.” Stensland blushed, happy that it all was moving faster than he expected. Thinking about the envelope in his pocket, realized that he should probably hand that over not in public. Probably after the fact.

“Sure, pretty.” The man smiled, “Call me Clyde.”

Stensland blushed again, or shall we say the blush didn’t even have a chance to fade, before he had cause to blush once more. “Stensland. You, ahh, you are very good looking, if I can say so.”

“Please do.” A quieter voice, and a shifting of arms, calling attention to the fact that one of the arms wasn’t flesh and blood. 

Not wanting everything to be more awkward than it could be, Stensland decided to treat it as a flesh and blood hand instead of artificial; meaning there was no need to call it out at all. “Well. I don’t like lies. And telling the truth is so much easier.” He blew the bangs out of his face, looking up into Clyde’s eyes. They too were perfect. What a catch!

“Thanks.” Clyde smiled in return.

~~

The night was hot and racy and filled with moans and come and satisfaction. Stensland knew sex was fun, but this was even more so. Unavoidable awkwardness of two naked bodies bumping into each other aside, it was very good.

So much so that Stensland pretty much passed out on top of Clyde with a whispered, “Please say”.

Finally waking, he felt warm and sated, and ready to have some more fun, if one followed one’s cock. Humming under his breath, Stensland let his hands wonder all over the skin that wasn’t his, exploring his bed partner.

Encountering a bit of chest hair and very male nipples, Stensland remembered that he hadn’t hooked up with a woman, but that it was Clyde he picked up on the street where sex workers were looking for customers. 

It was time for the night’s pretense to end. 

“Morning. Umm. If you want a shower, you can ..” He motioned towards the door in question before crawling out of the bed and finding a bathrobe.

“Alright.” Clyde replied, still in that perfect and husky voice. Oh Stensland would keep him, if his funds allowed that.

Making himself scarce in the kitchen, Stensland focused on making coffee. He had found the envelope of cash from yesterday. Figuring it would be better to just leave it all with Clyde (he absolutely earned every penny in it, and should get more, truly), he put it next to the second coffee mug on the table.

Hearing footsteps crossing the hall from the bathroom, Stensland was ready to say goodbye. He wasn’t ready to see Clyde holding an envelope. Filled with what probably was cash. Because.

“Oh my.” Stensland looked from one envelope to the other. “Oh. My.”

Well. Most awkward morning after aside, it looked like he could have Clyde stay without paying him money. Or he could stay with Clyde. Or they could stay someplace together. 

Just together with Clyde. That would be lovely. 

“Oh.” Clyde said, his eyebrows going high and shocked. “Well.” A little snort. “Hi, I’m Clyde. And I like you.”

“Hey, I’m Stensland, and I think we could be good together.” A giggle and a smile at the end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt by anonymous: Clan techie & Matt's wedding! Maybe Techie is nervous he's not good enough for Matt, that he's somehow "damaged" from his time under Mama. Bonus points if Techie is in the wedding dress & makes a comment about bad luck to see the bride before the wedding

“Stop fretting little brother,” Hux whispered, standing right behind Techie, looking at their both reflections in the mirror. They were a pair of wonderful gentleman, really. Hux was in a more formal uniform than his usual uniform, with a white flower pin at his lapel, showing that he’s with Techie’s side of the wedding party.

“Can’t. What if.. what-,” Techie raised one arm, stopping his own words with a hand. Unwilling to say out loud, but Hux knew what the words would have been anyway.

“Wait here. Smile at yourself, admire your dress.” Hux squeezed his shoulder, caressing the dress’ material, and thinking that he too would want to wear something like that for his own wedding (Ren hadn’t yet been brave enough to propose, so he was still waiting). “You look good. And you are what Matt chose, no one else.”

Sneaking across the hallway, Hux poked his head into the other dressing room. Matt was similarly looking into a mirror, trying (and failing) and his bow-tie while Ren was unhelpfully lazing on a couch.

“I need to borrow Matt for a moment.” He smirked towards Ren, who already had a smirk on his face. As if ready to get Hux to sneak to an empty room for some illicit affair. Hux just rolled his eyes; knowing that after the ceremony it would be him grabbing Ren and sneaking them off. “Matt.”

Before anyone could mutter something about seeing the bride before the wedding being bad luck, Hux pushed him into Techie’s dressing room. His job here was done.

~~

“Hux, do you- oh.” Techie froze. It wasn’t Hux, back from wherever he had gone to. “Mattie?” Not turning around Techie blushed, looking all over his husband to be. The dark blue suit and the same white flower lapel pin that Hux was wearing; Matt’s also signified that he was Techies. Or was about to be.

But insecurity was a big monster that kept rearing its head at the worst moments. And all the moments, really.

“You-ah, wow. You look amazing.” Matt stuttered, unable to take his eyes off of his bound to be husband. “Why did Hux pull me in here?”

“I. I, um. I’m just worried. Do you, do you really want me?” Techie looked down, toeing an upturned shoe he had stepped out of. His socks were covered in little kittens, a gift from his brother. And his underwear, unseen by any, but a gift from Mattie, meant to be unwrapped at the end of today.

“Oh, Techie, of course. I chose you, all of you, every part of you. You are mine, and I am yours. Wholeheartedly.” Matt said, sure and steadfast, before coming over. Standing right over Techies shoulder, just like Hux did. And then both hands on Techies shoulders and Matt was leaning in, so that their heads were next to each other, they both on the same level, at the same closeness in the mirror. “Look at us. There’s no one lovelier, nowhere in the entire universe.”

Techie blushed once more, finally smiling. Turning his head towards Mattie, he kissed at his cheek. “Thank you. We really are, aren’t we. The hottest pair in the universe.” 

Matt just laughed, his gaze full of love and lust.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt by babysaints: a southern gothic kylux fic with monster kylo! sexy or not

~~  
It all started and ended with a cup of coffee. 

The first one was smashed against a wall, in a rage—with a yell and a shout. On the edge of a breakdown. 

Hux had felt the burnout creeping on him for a while, working full time on ignoring it, trying to attain more and more. To drown it in drink and sex. In work, which turned to be less and less satisfying each day. 

Walking out of his office, Hux finally could breathe again. He stopped in the middle of the plaza in front of the building just to shout his voice out. It was a good thing he had promised himself never to return here, because he was sure that those working the coffee cart would never ever serve him.

His entire life of personal belongings were his immaculate and perfectly tailored suits, his bank account and a framed picture of his childhood cat.

Hux took one look at the closet before sending a text to Phasma, that she could have both his apartment (which she had coveted forever) and wardrobe (same for that). His job was also hers (and that).

He grabbed the picture frame of Millicent and left.

 

~~  
Rae Sloane had left Hux in her will an actual southern mansion. At the time unwilling to leave his job and power, Hux had tossed some money towards people that would maintain it. Now it only took a little more money to insure that the house would have food, household items and bedding so he could move in. As soon as his flight landed.

Grimacing at the rental car, Hux persevered and took on the hour and a half drive to his new home. Well. It would prove to be a home only with time.

But at the moment it was the best place to do absolutely nothing all day.

 

~~  
Warm and muggy, spanish moss everywhere, it was the picture of wildness. A swamp to hide away—perfect for creating the best disconnect from the city life.

Hux stopped for gas and an atm to withdraw as much cash as he could before the last leg of the journey. The road was getting more cracked and crumbling as he went. The last ten miles proving to be a dirt road. Bound to be only mud come rain.

He had done a little clothes shopping in a mall near the airport. Knowing that it was time to shed last of his suits. He had entertained the idea of mailing it, dry cleaned, to Phasma. Then he had smirked and left it on a bench in a bus stop; knowing that someone more in need of it would pick it up.

 

~~  
The house loomed, off-white with elaborate woodwork and a wide wrap around porch. Swing chairs and wines. He could swear that cicadas were the only inhabitants for miles, from the sound alone. 

There he was, Hux, the world class CEO, in the middle of nowhere, in practical clothes and flannel. It was the best feeling in the world. 

Hux smiled up at the house—two stories, with large windows on all sides, a balcony overlooking the pond—before looking towards the edge of the woods. Something had moved there. Squinting Hux walked in that direction, but when the movement repeated that something dashed into the woods deeper. 

Convinced that it was a deer or something similar, Hux smiled to himself. It would take time until he learned to sleep in. Until then he could observe the early morning wildlife, preferably from the comfort of his new kitchen with coffee in hand.

 

~~  
The caretakers left him with the house key, local contact info for a doctor, the sheriff and ‘the best whiskey man in the whole damn state if I say so myself’. And a casserole. 

The latter turned out to be perfect after airport food and years of insufficient meals between work and more work. 

 

~~  
Even the days exhaustion, travel and stress couldn’t let Hux pass out. Especially when all the night sounds started. Branches creaking, wines creeping, something crawling. Hux tried pushing the pillow over his head, but the cicadas and every little thing outside had decided that darkness was the best time to explore.

No soundproof windows in an at least two hundred year old house. 

Perhaps not the best decision, but Hux didn’t have anywhere to go in the morning; so he took a book from Rae’s absolutely-full-of-good-stuff library and his blanket from the bed and moved to a half-couch half-recliner thing outside. 

Moonlight, waning, but still enough to brighten the absolute blackness of the night and fireflies kept him company. The lantern, so that he could read the book, attracted a host of insects, but well hidden in the blanket, Hux didn’t care about them. As long as they didn’t decide to bite him. But so far all of these were friendly and far more interested in the lantern than Hux.

He didn’t even notice when he fell asleep.

 

~~  
He woke to the smell of coffee. Opening his eyes, Hux was shocked to see the pond and his new backyard instead of the ceiling of a bedroom. But it didn’t take long for him to remember that he never left the porch and indeed fell asleep outside. 

But that didn’t explain the smell of coffee. Nor the cup placed on a table next to where he was bundled up, having slept the night in a blanket nest. The book he was reading in the night was next to the cup.

And not on the ground where it should have fallen from his lax fingers.

 

~~  
It wasn’t the house caretakers that had left him the coffee as a frantic phone call to them clarified.

So who did?

 

~~  
The mysterious visitor had Hux on the edge. But the coffee itself was good.

He spent the day exploring the house, finding forgotten memories of his childhood. Rae getting his guardianship from his father was the best thing to happen to the little Armitage Hux. That and his favorite being in the entire universe—the little ginger kitten Millicent. She was alongside Hux from the moment he moved into Rae’s suburban house until he went off to university.

Rae insured that he was smart and sharp and didn’t go lax in his ambitions for which he was ever grateful. She had also cautioned him not to bite of more than he could chew. Not minding that piece of advice was how he got here a lot later than he probably should have. 

Not spending Rae’s last years together was a rare regret that he had. But she had left him enough surprises and gifts here, to be explored and investigated. 

 

~~  
Next night had Hux once more sleepless. 

Ready with the same book—it really was good, Hux had missed the chance to just lay back and read in between work and more work—and his blanket, he returned to the same couch-recliner. Lighting the lantern, Hux pulled his legs under the blanket to keep warm.

Something was moving along the edge of the woods, across the pond. 

Keeping one eye on it, Hux continued reading.

It moved towards the pond, black as a shadow. The light mist covering the ground didn’t give him a better clue, but he was sure that a lantern and a human would only startle it, so he stayed put. Safe in his assumptions.

Humming a bit to himself, Hux moved to the next page. The something was moving closer, walking along the edge of the pond. 

With a deep set panic Hux tightened his hold on the book, fingertips turning white from pressure, he kept his eyes on the letters; not reading a single word that was there. The something, black shadows and what was definitely not a deer was about three meters from him, right on the edge of circle of light. 

Hux’s breath turned shallow, still in denial; he wasn’t ready to be eaten by a bog monster, nope. Eyes on the book, Hux tried with all of his might ignore the soft footsteps. His conviction lasted until the footsteps on grass turned into claws on the porch wood.

He whispered a soft, “Please don’t eat me.” 

“Only with your consent.” A deep voice carried on the wind, and right into his ears. Shivering, Hux lowered the book. 

It, it was more of a he if Hux could deduct correctly. But really, what was a gender for a bog monster? Human-like face, with dark hair; branches and a bit of mud in it. Feathers as well. Skin was light in places, but as if soot-covered in others, with more feathers, growing and woven into something resembling a sleeveless shirt and a cloak. No pants though. Hux could see and appreciate the bog monsters cock, soft but intimidating. 

Unwilling to say something, Hux just stared. Letting the monster decide what to do. At least he knew that it could understand and reply in english. Gesticulating towards a thing that was definitely a carnivore was only an invitation to bite his fingers off.

“You may call me Kylo.”

Hux blinked, saying his own name in return, “Hux.” Immediately unsure afterwards if saying his name gave a being like this power over him. But mythology and reality had collided at the moment, and it would take a lot longer to untangle.

Kylo moved closer, sniffing at the air, nis nostrils flaring and then the cutest twitch in his nose, which made Hux bite at his lower lip, so as to stop a comment trying to break out. No, bog monsters were definitely not cute. Kylo tilted his head, observing Hux’s twitches and movements in return. 

Three more steps and Kylo was nose to nose with Hux. He didn’t even notice when Kylo had put two of his arms—ending it wicked looking claws, black as night—on the edge of the couch. Hux was breathing shallowly again, looking right into Kylo’s eyes.

He couldn’t stop a snort after hearing what Kylo had to say next, “Why aren’t you afraid of me?”

“Oh. I’ve seen the worst the world has to offer. You’re not it. You are .. a lot more fascinating though.” Hux said, a smile on his face.

“Hmm.” Kylo huffed, before retreating.

 

~~  
Hux read until he again fell asleep. In the morning he woke to a smell of coffee once more. Kylo was curled next to him.

It all started and ended with a cup of coffee.

The last one was shared on a porch, overlooking the pond—sitting shoulder to shoulder. On the brink of a very interesting future together.


End file.
